


First Kiss

by The_Sassiest_Trixster



Series: S.C.I. 谜案集 [7]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Mafia Zhan Yao, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Police Bai Yutong, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, mafia, mafia x police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sassiest_Trixster/pseuds/The_Sassiest_Trixster
Summary: ‘Well…this is awkward’ Bai Yutong thought to himself as he sat across from the second most dangerous man in China (and his best friend), Dr. Zhan Yao.  Zhan Yao was the underboss to Zhao Jue, probably the most dangerous man in China, due to his hypnosis technique that Zhan Yao also was very well familiar will.“So…we meet again, Yutong” Zhan Yao greeted, a small smile on his face.
Relationships: Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao
Series: S.C.I. 谜案集 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773247
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Yay, more BaiZhan content 😍😁 Okay, then let's make it a little challenge.. What about a first kiss and a confession in an unexpected situation? Or is that too vague? 🤔

_‘_ _Well…this is awkward’_ Bai Yutong thought to himself as he sat across from the second most dangerous man in China (and his best friend), Dr. Zhan Yao. Zhan Yao was the underboss to Zhao Jue, probably the most dangerous man in China, due to his hypnosis technique that Zhan Yao also was very well familiar will.

“So…we meet again, Yutong” Zhan Yao greeted, a small smile on his face. Bai Yutong huffed before he looked over at the double-sided mirror, making a slicing motion across his neck. Zhao Fu and Ma Han, who were behind the mirror, nodded and cut all the cameras and audio so that no one could hear their conversation. While they wanted to know what the two of them were saying, but they knew it was probably better if they didn’t. 

“So we do. Just had to get caught this time, didn’t you?” Bai Yutong teased once he knew the cameras and audio were off. Zhan Yao smirked.

“Well, you weren’t on the team to let me get away. So of course I got caught” he replied. Bai Yutong frowned. 

“But my team knows to leave you alone or to at least help you escape” he stated. Zhan Yao huffed.

“Your team wasn’t the one who caught me, Xiao Bai. It was some other investigation team. You guys normally give us a heads-up so that we can get out in time. That didn’t happen this time; we were ambushed” he explained. Bai Yutong tsked.

“And what, Zhao Jue left you behind?” he asked. Zhan Yao sighed.

“As usual” he replied. Bai Yutong sighed heavily.

“Cat, you need to leave him. He does this to you every time” he grumbled. Zhan Yao gave him a look.

“And where would I go? I highly doubt that the police would take in someone like me” he argued. Bai Yutong smirked.

“You’d be surprised. Someone with street knowledge would be very useful on the team that Bao Sir is trying to start. And with your hypnosis technique…it’d be so easy to catch criminals and make them confess” he stated. Zhan Yao gave him a look.

“You know hypnosis is against the law. I highly doubt Bao Sir would let someone like me use it on criminals” he reminded. Bai Yutong hummed.

“True, but again, you’re the second most dangerous man in China. You’d be a powerful asset to the team to get criminals to talk _without_ using hypnosis” he countered. Zhan Yao sighed heavily and gave Bai Yutong a look.

“Yutong, why are you trying so hard to get me out from underneath Zhao Jue’s thumb? You know he’s not going to let me go” he grumbled. Bai Yutong huffed.

“I won’t stop fighting for you, Cat. I may not like that you’re a part of the criminal underworld, but that doesn’t mean I’m just going to throw away our friendship and stop caring about you. If I didn’t care about you, I wouldn’t have warned you all those times to get the hell out of there because I _didn’t want you caught_ ” he reminded. Zhan Yao smirked as he motioned to the interrogation room.

“And yet, here we are” he sneered. Bai Yutong gave him a look.

“And who’s fault was that?” he snapped. Zhan Yao sighed heavily, making Bai Yutong look at him sympathetically before he reached out and gently took his hand, making him look up in surprise.

“Cat…please. Leave Zhao Jue because one day, he’s going to get you killed” he begged. Zhan Yao looked back at him before he sighed.

“You know I can’t” he croaked. Bai Yutong sighed heavily. That’s what he was afraid of. 

“Alright, fine. But please, let me know if something goes wrong. You know I’ll get you out of there to the best of my ability” he assured. Zhan Yao smiled fondly.

“I know” he replied before he looked at Bai Yutong.

“Are they charging me with anything?” he asked. Bai Yutong shook his head.

“No. We have nothing to hold you with, so you’re free to go” he replied. Zhan Yao smirked.

“I take it you had something to do with that, hmm?” he asked. Bai Yutong shrugged.

“Maybe” he replied. Zhan Yao shook his head.

“Yutong, I don’t want you risking your career for me. I know how much being a cop means to you” he stated. Bai Yutong smirked.

“I risked my career the minute I saw you at my first crime scene and decided to let you go instead of bring you in. So, this is nothing” he replied. Zhan Yao sighed and shook his head fondly before he stood up. 

“Since you said they can’t hold me…I’ll be going now” he declared. Bai Yutong nodded.

“Be safe” he instructed. Zhan Yao hummed and nodded.

“I will” he assured before he headed out of the interrogation room, leaving Bai Yutong alone.

~*~*~*~*~

A few weeks later, Bai Yutong received a call from Zhan Yao, asking to meet at an abandoned art gallery, which just happened to be owned by Zhao Jue. Bai Yutong thought that the call was suspicious, but Zhan Yao had sounded genuine over the phone, so he thought it would be just a harmless meetup. When he arrived at the warehouse, he was greeted by not just Zhan Yao, but Zhao Jue as well.

“So, a little birdy told me that a certain mouse is trying to take Zhan Yao away from me? Is that true, Bai Yutong?” Zhao Jue asked, raising an eyebrow. Thankfully, Bai Yutong was smart and brought along his service weapon, so he quickly pulled it out and pointed it at Zhao Jue.

“So what if it was?” he snarled. Zhao Jue tsked and shook his head.

“You shouldn’t take what’s mine” he chided as he reached into his coat and pulled out a Glock, pointing it back at Bai Yutong, who just scoffed. 

“That doesn’t scare me” he sneered. Zhao Jue smirked.

“Oh, I know” he replied before he slowly moved the gun away from being pointed at Bai Yutong to being pointed at Zhan Yao.

“But this does” he declared. Bai Yutong frowned but didn’t move; neither did Zhan Yao.

“Still not scared yet?” Zhao Jue asked. Bai Yutong scoffed.

“You wish” he spat. Zhao Jue hummed.

“What a brave tiger you are. That bravery will diminish the moment I do this” he declared as he quickly pulled the slide back on the Glock and re-pointed it at Zhan Yao, aiming for his head. Zhan Yao and Bai Yutong’s eyes widened; Zhao Jue was done playing games and he was actually going to kill Zhan Yao. 

“Alright, alright. What do you want?” Bai Yutong demanded, glaring at Zhao Jue. Zhao Jue smiled.

“First I want you to put your gun down” he instructed. Bai Yutong gritted his teeth as he glanced over at Zhan Yao, who minutely nodded, causing him to sigh before he knelt down and placed the gun on the ground. He then slowly rose to standing again, looking Zhao Jue in the eyes.

“Good boy” Zhao Jue purred before he quickly pulled the gun away from Zhan Yao’s head and fired, hitting Bai Yutong in the shoulder. 

“YUTONG!” Zhan Yao screamed, watching in horror as Bai Yutong fell to the ground, crimson blood staining his dress shirt and white suit jacket that he always wore. He then rushed forward and knelt beside Bai Yutong, quickly pulling him into his lap, cradling him close as he placed a hand over the wound, trying to staunch the bleeding. As Bai Yutong’s blood slipped through his fingers, he turned and glared at Zhao Jue, who just smiled calmly at him.

“You bastard” he spat. Zhao Jue shrugged.

“Guilty” he replied. Zhan Yao shook his head.

“You didn’t have to shoot him” he hissed. Zhao Jue huffed.

“He would have taken you away from me, and I couldn’t have that, my little protégé” he cooed. Zhan Yao growled.

“Fuck you” he spat. Zhao Jue chuckled.

“My, what a temper. That tiger’s certainly wearing off on you” he teased. Zhan Yao growled again.

“Shut up. Shut up, you fucking bastard. I’ll do everything in my power to see that you’re put behind bars and that you rot there” he threatened. Zhao Jue smiled calmly.

“You do that, Zhan Yao. I look forward to seeing you try” he stated before he turned and walked off. Once he was gone, Zhan Yao quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, shakily dialing “911”.

“Hello? Yes, I have an officer shot, please send medical attention right away” he instructed. He stayed on the line long enough to hear the operator tell him that paramedics were on the way before he hung up and shoved his phone back into his pocket, going back to cradling Bai Yutong in his arms.

“Yutong…Yutong, please, you can’t die. You can’t. I can’t lose you. I lost you for so many years and we’ve just been reunited…don’t leave me just yet. Please, Yutong, I’m begging you” he begged, lowering his head to press it to Bai Yutong’s. Bai Yutong was silent, his breathing soft and ragged, but he continued breathing until the paramedics arrived and walked over to him, carefully removing Bai Yutong from his arms. As soon as Bai Yutong was out of his arms, Zhan Yao practically collapsed on himself from shock, but thankfully another paramedic was there to stabilize him and calm him down, bringing him out of his shocked state. They then escorted him into the ambulance, allowing him to ride with Bai Yutong while they also checked on him, making sure he was okay.

~*~*~*~*~

At the hospital, Bai Yutong was taken into surgery while Zhan Yao sat in the waiting room, anxiously waiting for Bai Yutong to be out of surgery. As he was waiting, the rest of Bai Yutong’s team, Ma Han, Zhao Fu, Wang Shao, Bai Chi, and Jiang Ling arrived, all of them quickly walking over to him.

“Dr. Zhan! Is Bai Sir going to be okay?” Bai Chi, Bai Yutong’s cousin, asked. Zhan Yao looked over at him with wide eyes before he nodded. 

“I think so…Zhao Jue just hit him in the shoulder…” he murmured.

“The hell was Bai Sir doing alone?! He should have asked for backup!” Ma Han exclaimed. Zhan Yao looked over at her before he looked down, ashamed.

“I asked him to come alone” he admitted. Everyone looked at him in shock before Zhao Fu huffed.

“Well, at least you were there to call an ambulance, which probably saved his life” he mused. Zhan Yao looked over at them before he bowed low.

“I’m so sorry. I had no idea that Zhao Jue was going to shoot him” he assured. Jiang Ling smiled.

“It’s okay, Dr. Zhan. Bai Sir’s a fighter; he’ll be okay” she assured. Zhan Yao smiled weakly at her, just as Wang Shao crossed his arms.

“How long have you been here, Dr. Zhan? You look exhausted” he stated. Zhan Yao looked over at him and huffed.

“Long enough” he replied, just as the doctor walked over to them.

“Doctor. How is he?” Zhan Yao asked, looking at him with wide eyes. The doctor smiled and nodded.

“He’s fine. The bullet was successfully removed” he assured. Zhan Yao and the others let out sighs of relief before Zhan Yao looked at the doctor hopefully.

“Can…can we see him?” he asked. The doctor nodded.

“You can, but just one at a time, for now” he instructed. Everyone nodded in agreement before Bai Yutong’s team looked at Zhan Yao.

“You should see him first, Dr. Zhan. You’ve been here the longest” Bai Chi stated. Zhan Yao looked over at them with wide eyes.

“Is it okay?” he asked.

“Go” Ma Han instructed. Zhan Yao nodded and quickly headed to Bai Yutong’s outpatient room, quietly entering the room before heading over to Bai Yutong’s bed. He stared at Bai Yutong’s sleeping figure for a moment before he sighed heavily.

“I’m so sorry Yutong. I’m so sorry for leading you into a trap” he whispered, hanging his head.

“Oh, hush Kitten. I just got shot, I’m not dying” a voice croaked, making Zhan Yao look up in shock to see Bai Yutong smirking at him.

“Yutong” he whispered. 

“If you’re really sorry, you’d give me a kiss to make me feel better” Bai Yutong teased. Zhan Yao gawked at him, making him chuckle.

“Alright, maybe another time. What happened to Zhao Jue?” he asked. Zhan Yao growled.

“Got away” he spat. Bai Yutong hummed.

“And what are you going to do about it?” he asked. Zhan Yao clenched his hands into fists.

“Catch that son of a bitch and put him behind bars” he snarled. Bai Yutong smirked.

“You need to be a cop to do that, Kitten” he reminded. Zhan Yao was quiet before he looked at Bai Yutong.

“Think you can get me in?” he asked. Bai Yutong smirked.

“Maybe” he replied. Zhan Yao smiled in return.

“Think about it” he instructed before he turned and walked out, letting the rest of Bai Yutong’s team in to see him.

~*~*~*~*~

A year and a half later, Bai Yutong and the rest of his team were working in their new department, S.C.I., when their chief, Bao Heizei, walked in.

“Everyone. We have a new team member joining us today” he called out, making everyone look up in surprise.

“A new team member?” Ma Han repeated. Bao Heizei smiled.

“I think you all know him” he stated, just as the sliding glass doors opened and a tall man with light skin, brown eyes, and black hair dressed in black shoes, navy blue pants, a navy blue turtleneck, dark blue scarf, and navy blue coat walked into the department.

“DR. ZHAN!” everyone exclaimed in shock. The newest S.C.I. team member, Dr. Zhan Yao, grinned as Bai Yutong walked out of his office and over to him.

“Welcome Deputy Team Leader Zhan” he greeted. Zhan Yao looked over at him and chuckled.

“Thank you, Team Leader Bai” he replied before he suddenly leaned in and pecked Bai Yutong on the lips, much to Bai Yutong and everyone else’s shock.

“Wha—” he started.

“Your shoulder feels better, right?” Zhan Yao teased before he turned and headed straight for his new office. Bai Yutong stared after him, his mouth opening and closing like a gaping fish before he shook himself out of it.

“YAH, ZHAN YAO!” he exclaimed, rushing towards Zhan Yao’s office, causing everyone to chuckle.

“I think they’ll get along just fine, don’t you?” Bao Heizei asked, looking at Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao’s team. Everyone nodded.

“Yes sir” they replied in unison. Bao Heizei smiled before he turned on his heels and walked out of the department.

_‘I thought so too’_ he thought to himself as he headed for his own office. 

~*~*~*~*~

In Zhan Yao’s office, Bai Yutong was glaring at Zhan Yao, who was just sitting on the edge of his desk and smiling at him.

“You little sneak!” he hissed. Zhan Yao raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

“What’s wrong, Yutong? Did I steal your first kiss?” he teased. Bai Yutong scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“I wouldn’t call that a first kiss” he stated. Zhan Yao smirked.

“Then why don’t you show me what a first kiss is then?” he suggested. Bai Yutong raised an eyebrow.

“Is that a challenge, Zhan Yao?” he asked. Zhan Yao raised an eyebrow.

“So what if it is. What are you going to do about it?” he asked. Bai Yutong smirked.

“Well, I never back down from a challenge so—” he replied before he walked over to Zhan Yao and cupped his face in his hands, kissing him soundly. Zhan Yao made a noise of content and leaned up into the kiss, making Bai Yutong smirk before he pulled away and looked at Zhan Yao.

“How was that?” he asked. Zhan Yao smirked.

“I don’t know…I might need another one to see if it was good or not” he teased. Bai Yutong grinned.

“Cheeky kitten” he replied, gently booping Zhan Yao on the nose before he leaned in and kissed him again. Zhan Yao hummed happily, smiling into the kiss, making Bai Yutong smile as well. He’d never get tired of kissing Zhan Yao and he’d give him as many as “first kisses” as his heart desired.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this cute little story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


End file.
